Lucky Stalker?
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: 3-shoot. / Menjadi seorang fanboy dan menjalankan kegiatan fanboying membuat kesialan demi kesialan selalu menghampiri diri Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak mudah putus asa, semua ini demi idola yang sangat ia cintai. Demi seorang idola bersuara emas, Cho Kyuhyun. Entah kapan keberuntungan akan menghampirinya… / KyuMin! / YAOI! / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "Lucky Stalker?"**

**Genre : Romance, Humour (?), et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : Still T!**

**Casts : KYUMIN! ,, a lil' Lee Eunhyuk (this chapter)...  
**

**Length : Three-shoot**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : ****-**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

**…**

Saya tahu utang FF saya emang masih banyak, tapi _my desire_ untuk ngebuat FF entah kenapa sangat besar~ T^T

Mohon dimaklumi sifat saya _ne_, _yeorobeun_~~~ xDD

_Please en__**JoY **__it with patient~~~^^_

**…**

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Okay…**

**.**

**^^~Don't Copas Without Permission~^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SATU**

* * *

**…**

**.**

**…**

_**_Sapphlue High School_**_

.

"_Ya_ Min! Jadi hari ini pun kau akan melakukan hal 'itu' lagi? Apa kau tidak capek melakannya hah?!"

Teriakan melengking itu membuat seluruh pasang mata dalam suatu ruang kelas _Sapphlue High School_ menjadi menoleh kearah sumber suara, sumber suara berwujud _namja_ imut dengan rambut _blonde_ jamurnya. Lee Hyuk-jae atau yang lebih akrab disapa Eunhyuk. Ya betul sekali, teriakan itu berasal dari mulut _anchovy_ itu. Ah, jangan lupakan beberapa tetes susu _strawberry_ yang muncrat dari kotak yang sedang ia genggam.

"Hyukkie~ pelankan suaramu." Ucap Sungmin –sang penerima teriakan– sambil menutup mulut Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya, sesekali ia membungkuk pada teman sekelas lainnya akibat keributan yang diciptakan oleh sang sahabat.

"Tck Min, sudah kubilang apa yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia saja! Tidak berguna sama sekali! Coba kau hitung kembali berapa kesialan yang kau alami akibat kegiatanmu itu Min!" Eunhyuk membanting sedikit kasar kotak susunya keatas meja, ia pun menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

Dan yang dilakukan Sungmin? _Namja over-cute_ itu benar-benar menghitung dengan kesepuluh jarinya, menghitung 'kesialan' seperti yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk. Kepala Sungmin mendongak keatas dengan kesepuluh jari tangan yang bergerak menghitung, mulut ber_shape_-M itu pun terlihat menggumam sesuatu seperti 'satu-dua-tiga-dst'. Sebenarnya berapa tahun umurmu, Lee Sungmin?

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, ia sudah sangat mengerti perihal kepolosan _namja_ Januari disampingnya itu. "_Ya_ Min, aku tidak benar-benar menyuruhmu menghitung kesialan. Hentikan hitungan anehmu itu!" tangan kanannya menggapai tangan Sungmin dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Ada banyak." Ucap Sungmin pelan dengan kepala yang tiba-tiba menunduk. "Aku tahu kesialan yang kualami begitu banyak hanya dalam kurun waktu seminggu saja."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat _namja_ yang berjarak sekitar lebih dari tiga bulan dengannya ini menjadi sedih. Tapi sebagai sahabat, Eunhyuk harus tetap menghentikan kegiatan Sungmin itu. Ia tidak mau _namja_ kelewat polos ini lagi-lagi tertiban sial karena satu perkara, yang bisa dikatakan cukup beresiko. Yaitu membuntuti seorang _superstar_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Min, aku hanya tidak mau kau kenapa-napa nantinya…" Eunhyuk menangkupkan kedua tangan Sungmin didada.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai Kyuhyunie, Hyukkie~ hik.. kumohon~" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, biasanya beberapa menit setelah ia memohon Eunhyuk akan luluh dan membiarkannya melakukan hal yang ia senangi.

"Ahh _ne_ aku tahu, tapi tidak harus menjadi _stalker_-nya begitu kan?" Eunhyuk sedikit merutuki betapa lemahnya ia dengan air mata, salahkan saja _namjachingu_ tercintanya yang memiliki gelar 'King of Tears' itu.. huh, padahal _namja_ Mokpo miliknya itu adalah seseorang yang berperan sebagai _seme_ dalam hubungan mereka. Ada-ada saja.

"Aku bukan _stalker_, Hyukkie! Aku cuma mengikuti jadwal-jadwal Kyuhyunie di Korea saja~~" Sungmin mencoba membantah tuduhan Eunhyuk, masih dengan air mata yang menggenang dikelopak bawah matanya.

"Kau memang hanya mengikuti jadwal Cho Kyuhyun selama ia bekerja, tapi apa kegiatanmu yang sering mengikuti Kyuhyunie-mu sampai ia pulang ke _dorm_ lalu menunggui tirai jendelanya ditutup bukan disebut sebagai kegiatan _stalker_ hah?"

"…" Sungmin terdiam. Perkataan Eunhyuk benar, selain mengikuti rentetan jadwal pekerjaan Cho Kyuhyun, ia pun sering mengikuti Cho Kyuhyun sampai ke apartemen _dorm_ idola itu…dan baru akan pulang setelah memastikan jendela _dorm_ Cho Kyuhyun ditutup dari dalam oleh sang pemilik. Apa kegiatannya benar disebut kegiatan _stalker_?

_Tentu saja Lee Sungmin!_

Eunhyuk menggeleng perlahan, nampaknya Sungmin sedang digeluti berbagai macam pertanyaan diotaknya… begitulah menurut Eunhyuk. Ia pun menunggu sampai Sungmin menyelesaikan _daydream_-nya sejenak. Eunhyuk berani bersumpah, ia berkata begini karena ia tidak mau Sungmin kembali diapa-apakan oleh para penggemar Cho Kyuhyun! Bagaimana pun _namja_ disampingnya ini teramat sangat polos, ia tidak tahu hal buruk lain apa yang akan menimpa Sungmin setelah kemarin—

"Hyukkie~ hik.. _jebal_~" Sungmin membuka suaranya dengan tangan yang mengatup didepan dada.

Eunhyuk menghela napas, kelihatannya ia harus menyerah lagi. "Baiklah, kau boleh melakukan kegiatan _stalking_-mu itu. Tapi ingat Min, aku tidak mau kau diserang _fans_-nya Cho Kyuhyun seperti kemarin. Aku masih merinding membayangkan kau diinterogasi macam-macam oleh para penggemar Cho Kyuhyun hanya karena kau tidak sengaja menabrak _idol_ kesayanganmu itu, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak sengaja menabraknya begitu hem?"

"Itu bukan salahku, Hyukkie~ para _SparKyu_ yang lain mendorong-dorongku begitu kuat sampai aku terdorong kedepan…dan akhirnya malah jadi menabrak Kyuhyunie~" kedua mulut Sungmin menggembung, bibirnya maju kedepan. Hmm.. tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sungmin merasa bahagia ia terdorong-dorong seperti kemarin. Soalnya berkat insiden saling berdesakan antar-_fans_ itu, ia jadi memiliki kesempatan menatap wajah Cho Kyuhyun dari dekat, yah walaupun harus berakhir menyeramkan.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja hal itu. Lebih baik cepat kau habiskan rotimu ini, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, Min." Eunhyuk menyumpal mulut kerucut(?) Sungmin dengan roti coklat yang memang baru setengah bagian Sungmin makan.

Dan tepat seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan, bel masuk benar-benar berbunyi tiga menit kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

**.**

**.**

_**_SM Entertainment_**_

.

Disinilah Sungmin berada sekarang. Lengkap dengan rambut berantakan, seragam awut-awutan, dan napas yang tersengal. Lututnya bahkan merasa begitu pegal setelah berlari sekitar…entahlah, Sungmin tidak sempat menghitung jarak ia berlari saking ketakutannya pada anjing _Doberman_.

_Eh?_

_Apa hubungannya dengan anjing?_

Baiklah.. jadi begini, pada awalnya Sungmin hanya sedang berlari disepanjang perjalanannya menuju gedung _SMEnt_. Seorang _SparKyu_ akut merangkap _stalker_ seperti Sungmin tentu hapal dengan jadwal idolanya itu, dan ia tidak mau kehilangan _moment_ barang sedikit saja bertemu Kyuhyun. Meski sekilas, Sungmin ingin melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Dan berkat bantuan akun pribadi _ChoKyuHyun_ _** (GaemGyu)**_, seluruh masyarakat dunia pun tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun hari ini akan mengadakan _check-sound_ untuk _mini album_ ketiganya yang akan rilis bulan depan. Untuk itulah ia berusaha secepat mungkin agar segera sampai kekantor agensi Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi sayangnya, nasib baik sedang menjauhi Sungmin saat itu. Kaki kanannya tidak sengaja menendang kaleng minuman kosong yang tanpa ia sadari berada didepannya, lalu yang lebih naas-nya kaleng kosong tersebut malah mendarat tepat diatas kepala anjing _Doberman_ besar berbulu abu-abu. Dan yang lebih-lebih-lebih sialnya lagi, sang pemilik anjing tersebut saat itu sedang sibuk berebutan barang-barang _sale_, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar genggaman tali anjingnya terlepas begitu saja.

Lalu, yah… sepertinya tidak usah dijelaskan lagi, melihat penampilan Sungmin pun pasti langsung ketahuan apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh!" Sungmin menumpuk kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua lututnya, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan lututnya sembari mengatur napas. Untung ia masih memiliki sepercik nasib baik, paling tidak saat ini ia berhasil terbebas dari serbuan anjing itu.

Sungmin masih sibuk membenahi pakaian seragamnya sebelum terdengar pekikan tak jauh dari ia berdiri,

_"CHO KYUHYUN~~~~"_

_"KYUHYUN OPPA~~"_

_"KYU OPPA~~~~"_

_"KYAAAA KYUHYUN OPPA~~~~"_

—serta teriakan-teriakan serupa yang menyerukan satu nama, Cho Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna, ia menoleh kearah dimana terlihat kerumunan puluhan…ah, mungkin ratusan_ yeoja _maupun _namja_ didepan sana. Kerumunan fans dari _idol_ bertanggal lahir tiga Februari itu begitu keras terdengar sampai ketempat Sungmin berdiri. Tentu saja para _SparKyu_ begitu menggilai Cho Kyuhyun… suara merdu, wajah tampan, senyum menawan, kemampuan _keyboard_ dan _harmonica_, berakting _musical_, dan lain sebagainya, Cho Kyuhyun jelas seorang _multi-talented_! Rentetan alasan itu menyeruak dalam benak Sungmin, membuat _namja_ imut itu memilih mengabaikan betapa berantakannya ia saat ini.. toh nanti akan berantakan juga, pikirnya.

Berbekal sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Sungmin pun kini telah sampai diantara kerumunan _fans_ itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, begitu sampai ditengah-tengah para _fans_ Kyuhyun dengan cepat Sungmin langsung melompat-lompat kecil. Salahkanlah dirinya yang hanya murid sekolah menengah atas, sedangkan yang berada disana saat ini adalah para _yeoja_ dengan sepatu _heels_ lebih dari sepuluh senti.. sangat berbeda jauh tinggi Sungmin dengan para _yeoja_ itu, tubuhnya yang hanya 175 cm seolah-olah tenggelam diantara lautan manusia. Tapi Sungmin tidak akan menyerah!

"KYUHYUNIE _SARANGHAE_~~"

Sungmin berteriak nyaring.

_"KYUNNIE~~~"_

_"KYUNNIE-AH TAMPAN~~"_

_"KYUNNIE OPPA~~~"_

Yang tentu saja akan membaur dengan teriakan-teriakan yang lain.

Bertopang pada semangat yang besar, Sungmin tetap kukuh berteriak menyuarakan kata hatinya untuk idola didepan sana. Ahh.. tenggorokannya sedikit perih, berteriak setelah dikejar anjing itu memang bukan pilihan yang tepat. Sungmin sedikit terbatuk saat kerongkongannya terasa kering, ia butuh minum… tapi _ego_ untuk bisa melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengukuhkan pendiriannya, membuatnya bertahan disana dan berseru bersama ratusan _SparKyu_ lain. Kepala Sungmin sedikit berdenyut, berputar-putar dan terasa nyeri. Tampaknya makan siang hanya dengan sebungkus roti dan air putih bukan juga pilihan yang bagus, ditambah dengan olahraga siang bersama anjing.. sungguh bukan kombinasi yang pas.

Kesialan Sungmin yang lainnya benar-benar menghampiri pemuda manis itu saat dalam tempo kurang dari lima detik, sebuah botol air mineral entah bagaimana terlempar mengenai atas kepalanya. Lengkap dengan air yang berada didalam botol tersebut.

**Byuuuuuuurrrr!**

Hanya suara air tumpah serta sensasi dingin pada wajah dan seragamnya yang Sungmin ingat terakhir kali, selebihnya… tiba-tiba berubah gelap dimatanya.

**.**

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ manis diatas sofa panjang itu nampak mengerjap pelan, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Tangannya menggapai bagian wajahnya dan mengusap kedua matanya bergantian, berharap usapannya itu dapat membuat kedua matanya membuka sempurna. Sepertinya kepalanya sudah lumayan kering, rambutnya agak basah tapi tidak terlalu kuyup. Untunglah air itu hanya membasahi sedikit bagian atas seragam Sungmin, kalau tidak bisa masuk angin dia. Setelah meyakini matanya sudah baik-baik saja, ia pun menurunkan kembali tangannya dan segera membuka matanya pelan-pelan, menyesuaikan rangsangan cahaya yang diterimanya. Cahaya eng, lampu? Iya, yang ada dihadapannya ternyata adalah langit-langit berwarna putih dengan neon panjang yang menyala terang.

"Eungh.."

Lenguhan terdengar pelan dari bibir pemuda manis itu. Matanya berkeliling mengitari langit-langit didepannya, sampai akhirnya ia tengokan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat kesekeliling. Tembok berwarna krem dan kuning adalah hal lain yang ia temui, apa ini kamarnya? Tidak, pemuda manis ini ingat betul apa warna tembok maupun langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu ini dimana? Seingat pemuda manis ini, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran kalau tidak salah ia sedang berada diantara kerumunan manusia. Yah.. kerumunan manusia yang sedang meneriakan nama Cho Kyu—

"HAH?!"

Seolah tersadar dari mimpi, Sungmin –sang _namja_ manis– segera membangunkan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya disofa berwarna coklat muda itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Kembali ia pandangi sekeliling ruangan yang bagaimana pun terasa asing untuknya, tentu saja bukan!

Ia tidak pernah melihat ruangan dengan begitu banyak kaca disisi kiri, dan ada beberapa meja yang tersusun disana dengan tas-tas besar berada diatasnya, beberapa barang terlihat mencuat dari balik tas-tas besar itu… yang Sungmin lihat diatas meja itu selain tas besar adalah satu buah _handycam_, dua buah _laptop_ lengkap dengan _mouse_ dan _headset_, dua buah kotak _make-up_ yang terbuka, dua buah catokan, satu buah _hairdryer_, tumpukan handuk biru, tumpukan kipas, dan lain sebagainya yang ada disana. Terlalu banyak yang Sungmin lihat, dan ia bingung apakah ia harus melanjutkan absenannya pada benda-benda diatas meja itu atau tidak.

Diarahkannya lagi matanya kesisi kanan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lemari putih besar dengan empat buah pintu, salah satu dari pintu lemari itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebagian isi didalamnya. Kedua mata bulat Sungmin menangkap banyaknya pasang baju yang digantung rapi dari balik pintu lemari, baju-baju yang digantung itu bahkan lengkap dengan pembungkus plastik pakaian khas _laundry_..

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berhenti untuk menoleh kemana-mana lagi, kepalanya kian pening memikirkan bahwa dirinya kini sedang entah berada dimana. Sungmin tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun.

"Ini ruanganku."

**Deg.**

Jawaban singkat yang tiba-tiba mengalun membuat Sungmin membalalakan kedua matanya. Suara itu rasanya pernah ia dengar… tapi dimana? Terlalu repot untuk memikirkan dimana ia pernah mendengar suara tersebut, Sungmin pun memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.. menghadap kebelakang, langsung kearah dimana sumber suara itu terdengar.

**Deg!**

Dan kedua mata Sungmin benar-benar dibuat membulat secara maksimal saat ini, ditambah dengan mulutnya yang membuka penuh.

Seorang _namja_ berbalut kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ hitam menempel kuat dikedua mata Sungmin. Bukan, bukan karena pakaian atau apapun yang berada ditubuh _namja_ yang ia lihat itu… tapi wajah sang pemilik tubuh lah yang saat ini membuat pernapasan Sungmin seperti tercekat, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bersuara. Sungmin jelas tahu siapa _namja_ yang saat ini sedang memandangnya intens, mana mungkin ia tidak mengenal _obsidian_ tajam yang kerap kali ia pandangi entah itu dilayar televisi atau di beberapa poster yang tertempel di kamarnya. Wajah yang mampu membuat para _SparKyu_ menjerit keras hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan lambaian tangannya. Wajah tampan dari pemilik yang bisa membuat para _SparKyu_ begitu menggilainya… termasuk Sungmin…

"C-cho Kyuhyun…?" ucap Sungmin dengan raut _blank_. Pandangannya memang fokus pada _namja_ dihadapannya, tapi bola mata itu seolah sedang memproses hal-hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini.

Seingat Sungmin, hari ini begitu pulang sekolah ia langsung berlari menuju gedung _SMEnt_. Saat ditengah jalan, ia bernasib sial dengan dikejar-kejar anjing _Doberman_. Dan setelah berjuang keras, akhirnya ia pun kesampaian untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun, meski harus berjuang diantara lautan _fans_ disana… setelah itu apa? Ah! Ia terkena siraman air mineral, lalu pandangannya gelap… setelah itu apa lagi? Uggh.. Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa.

Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia berada diruangan milik idola kesayangannya, sekaligus dengan sang bintang idola yang tengah menatap kearahnya? Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin."

Panggilan itu mengaburkan semua pertanyaan dibenak Sungmin. Berganti menjadi pertanyaan yang lebih besar.. menurutnya.

"K-kau tahu namaku?!" mata Sungmin kembali membulat. Rasanya tidak mungkin idola sekelas Kyuhyun mengetahui orang biasa sepertinya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mulai melangkah mendekati sofa tempat Sungmin masih terduduk. Tangannya merogoh saku celana _jeans_ hitamnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang tipis dari sana. Kartu pelajar milik Sungmin!

"Ini punyamu kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin.

"Aah! Pantas saja kucari kemana pun tidak ketemu!" Sungmin menerima kartu pelajar itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kalau kartu pelajarnya sampai hilang, mau tidak mau Sungmin harus menjalani berbagai proses untuk membuatnya kembali. Untung saja surat permohonannya belum ia serahkan pada Kepala Sekolah Kim.

"Kau yang kemarin tidak sengaja menubrukku kan?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mendongak.

_Dia ingat insiden itu?_ Batin Sungmin.

"Mungkin saat kau menubrukku kartu itu terjatuh dari saku celanamu atau apa, manajer-ku yang menemukannya. Ia ingin mengembalikannya padamu, tapi setelah menubrukku dan minta maaf kau langsung pergi dari sana. _Mianhae_ aku baru mengembalikannya sekarang, kemarin jadwalku sampai malam jadi tidak sempat meminta bantuan orang untuk mengembalikannya padamu." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan mendaratkan tepukan diatas kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima tepukan halus dikepalanya dalam diam, matanya masih enggan mengalih dari paras wajah Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi disepanjang hidupnya, untuk itu ia harus merekamnya baik-baik didalam memori terindah otaknya. Sungmin bersumpah, begitu ia sampai dirumah ia akan menceritakan hal ini pada Eunhyuk! Sungmin yakin setelah ia menceritakan hal ini pada Eunhyuk, sahabatnya itu akan berhenti berpikir kalau kegiatan _fanboying_ yang Sungmin lakukan akan selalu berakhir menyialkan… setidaknya itu pendapat Sungmin. Uuh~ rasanya Sungmin sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan pengalaman menyenangkan ini pada sahabatnya itu.

Perasaan bahagia yang menggebu dalam pikiran Sungmin membuatnya tidak menyadari sedikit seringai yang terlukis dari _namja_ dihadapannya, rasa bahagia sedang mendominasi seluruh kinerja tubuh Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin…" seringai itu tetap terpampang diwajah Kyuhyun, namun entah bagaimana justru menambah pesona Cho Kyuhyun dalam mata Sungmin.

"N-_ne_?" wajah Sungmin bersemu merah, wajah didepannya sangat luar biasa tampan.. dan menatapnya sedekat ini, sungguh membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tidak menyangka bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun kurang dari tiga-puluh senti.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun mengenai kemarin?"

Mata Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap. Mentransfer setiap perkataan Kyuhyun ketelinganya. Kemarin? Bukankah ia hanya tidak sengaja menubruk Kyuhyun saja? Setelah meminta maaf pun ia langsung melarikan diri dari sana, itu saja kan? Terus apa? Ah! Ia dicegat dan diinterogasi macam-macam oleh para _SparKyu_ berwajah sadis –menurutnya!

Lalu…?

_APA LAGI?!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~To Be Continue~~**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Saya datang membawa fanfic dengan cerita pasaran…

Fanfic ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah hampir sebulan lebih saya gak publish fanfic apapun~ jangan salahkan saya! Salahkan saja netbook milik saya yang mendadak hangover(?) dan sekarang sedang rusak berkepanjangan(?), belum lagi sama komputer pentinum empat dirumah yang cuma bisa saya gunakan dimalam hari untuk membuat fanfict…apalagi buat fanfict yang Rated-M -_-

Sepertinya itu saja yang ingin saya ucapkan untuk para pembaca/**JoY**er~ semoga gak ada yang lelah untuk menunggu update-anku yang terkadang angin-anginan ini, hehehe~~~ XD XD

.

Terimakasih sudah menunggu karya saya~~^^

**KEEP BELIEVE THAT**

**KYUMIN IS FATE!**

***~*~*~~Cho KYUHYUN x Lee SUNGMIN~~*~*~***

.

.

Jja, wanna gimme a **R-E-V-I-E-W** in my 1st chapter? ^O^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Lucky Stalker?"**

**Genre : Romance, Humour (boong deng), et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : Now, M!**

**Casts : KYUMIN!**

**Length : Three-shoot**** — Chap. 2/3**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, Alur Gila-gilaan(?) ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

_I'm back with this story! I hope u guys still waiting for this fanfiction~~_

Sebelumnya, _mianhae_ kalau FF ini jadi semakin gak bagus ya~ _I'm just an amateur_ :3

_Please en__**JoY **__it with patient~~~^^_

…

**.**

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Okay…**

**.**

**^^~Don't Copas Without Permission~^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER DUA**

* * *

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

"Kau tidak ingat apapun mengenai kemarin?"

Mata Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. Mentransfer setiap perkataan Kyuhyun ketelinganya. Kemarin? Bukankah ia hanya tidak sengaja menubruk Kyuhyun saja? Setelah meminta maaf pun ia langsung melarikan diri dari sana, itu saja kan? Terus apa? Ah! Ia dicegat dan diinterogasi macam-macam oleh para _SparKyu_ berwajah sadis –menurutnya!

Lalu…?

_APA LAGI?!_

"Mw-_mwoya_?" kelopak mata Sungmin perlahan mengedip teratur.

"Sama sekali tidak ingat?" Kyuhyun menggeser tumpuan duduknya sedikit, dan kini jarak pahanya dengan Sungmin menghilang.

"Ma-maaf…" Sungmin menampakan raut wajah khawatir dan sedikit panik. Meski begitu otaknya masih berpikir cepat, berpikir maksud perkataan idola kesayangan didepannya itu.

Apa? Apa ada hal buruk lain yang ia lakukan? Sungguh, Sungmin sama sekali tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal yang buruk kemarin… yah, kecuali insiden tidak sengaja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kuingatkan saja?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lugu. Ingat? Ingatkan apa?

"Kemarin, au menubrukku dengan bagian ini…" tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh paha atas milik Sungmin, dan perlahan mengusapnya dengan pelan. "…tepat mengenai daerah _private_-ku."

**Deg!**

Sungmin menahan napas. Wajahnya tegang, tentu saja… Sungmin dapat dengan jelas merasakan jari-jemari Kyuhyun mengelus paha kirinya, bahkan elusan itu kini mulai merembet kearah atas kaki kiri Sungmin.

"Lalu saat kau minta maaf, tatapanmu memang menatapku.. tapi tanganmu…" dengan seringai yang semakin menjadi, Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan usapannya itu menuju sesuatu yang berada sejengkal diatas paha kiri Sungmin. "…dengan nakalnya menggerayangi daerah _private_-ku."

"Unnh…" Sungmin melenguh saat dirasanya satu jari Kyuhyun menekan daerah-_nya_ dengan pelan. "Ah-apah maksudmuhh?" lenguhan itu Sungmin tahan mati-matian, ia ingin berontak tapi entah kenapa rasanya sedikit tidak rela sentuhan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau sungguh tidak menyadarinya?" Kyuhyun semakin mengumbarkan senyum seringainya, kendati jari-jemarinya sama sekali tidak berhenti bergerak dibawah sana. "Apa kau begitu fokus pada wajah tampanku, sampai-sampai tidak sadar melakukan hal _itu_ heum?"

Pandangan Sungmin memburam. "Nghh…" lenguhannya menuntut untuk dikeluarkan, saat ia merasakan tusukan satu jari disana berganti menjadi remasan pelan lima jari. Masih dengan pelaku yang sama. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hem.. andaikan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu." masih dengan santai Kyuhyun berucap, ia begitu menikmati wajah manis didepannya yang berangsur-angsur berubah merah padam. Kyuhyun menikmati kegiatannya saat ini, menikmati bagaimana kulit jari-jarinya menekan halus daerah _private_ sang _namja_ manis yang masih berbalut celana panjang seragam.

Sungmin menyerah.

"Ngahh Kyuhhyunniehh…"

Tak ketinggalan desahan itu. Kyuhyun sungguh menyukai suara desahan yang begitu terdengar menggoda dikedua telinganya.

"Euuuhhhnnn henng… ahhh…" Sungmin hilang akal, mungkin ia juga tidak sadar kalau suara desahannya semakin meluncur bebas.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum simpul dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Untung saja posisimu berdiri setelah menubrukku kemarin begitu lekat pada tubuhku, jadi tanganmu yang sedang 'bermain' didaerah _private_-ku sama sekali tidak terekspos oleh para _fans_. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang akan menantimu kalau ada satu orang saja yang melihatnya, mungkin mereka terlalu serius dalam insiden penubrukan.. dan melupakan 'insiden' yang lain."

"Huuhhhnng ahhh… nggghh…" Sungmin hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara seperti itu saat ini, entah bagaimana pun remasan pelan itu membangkitkan sesuatu ditubuhnya. Ia merasa geli pada bagian perut, seperti jutaan kupu-kupu terbang didalam sana.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" masih dengan tangan kiri yang bekerja, tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai terulur dan melingkari pinggang Sungmin. Ia mengangkat ringan tubuh mungil Sungmin kepangkuannya, posisi duduknya saat ini begitu menguntungkan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa perlawanan sama sekali, Sungmin pun kini berada tepat diatas pangkuan sang _idol_. Ia dapat merasakan punggungnya berbenturan halus dengan tubuh bagian depan namja yang menjadi idolanya itu, bahkan napas teratur namja dibelakangnya pun tak luput terasa didaerah tengkuknya. Menggelitik pelan.

**Bless.**

"Hnng…" Kyuhyun sedikit melenguh saat bokong berbalut celana seragam Sungmin menempel erat dipahanya, sedikit menggesek disana.

"Haahh… uhhhg nnggh…" pikiran Sungmin sudah jauh dari kata sadar, dengan pasrahnya ia terima tarikan tangan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya. Sungmin tahu kalau kini ia sedang berada dipangkuan idola tercintanya, tapi ia tidak sanggup berbuat apapun…karena remasan dibawah sana jauh dari kata pelan. "Hnngggh… ghhh…"

"Aku juga ingin mendesah sepertimu saat ini, tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kan?" tangan kiri Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang masih melingkar diperut Sungmin. "Apa kau dapat membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya diriku heum?""

"Hahh Kyuhhh… nggghh –nnieeehhh… hummmmgh…" sesungguhnya Sungmin mendengar setiap perkataan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang sanggup ia keluarkan. Sungguh, tangan Kyuhyun dibawah sana benar-benar memanjakannya. Kenikmatan yang tengah dirasanya membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit berlonjak, kakinya bergerak gelisah dan kepalanya mendongak keatas.

**Srat sret.**

"Uhhh ohhh…" gerakan gelisah kaki Sungmin langsung bereaksi pada bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, belahan bokong berseragam itu kini agak menjepit dan membuat bagian _private_ Kyuhyun seperti digesek-gesek perlahan.

"Hahh Kyuuuhh… uuhhh uhhh Kyuhhunn–niiieeehh…" mulut Sungmin terbuka dan semakin meracau tidak karuan. Tangannya meremas kuat sofa yang tadi menjadi tumpuannya, sebelum kini ia berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kaki Sungmin semakin dan semakin bergerak bebas.

**Srat sret.**

**Srat sret.**

"Ahhh ohhh…" Kyuhyun mulai ikut meracau tidak jelas saat _Little Cho_ miliknya kian terbenam dan menggesek dibelahan bokong Sungmin.

"Ahhh Kyuuhhh… ahhhh… engggghh…" lenguhan Sungmin menjadi saat sebuah benda asing terasa mencuat dibagian belakang tubuhnya, benda asing itu seperti menusuk-nusuk bokong Sungmin.

"Eengg… Minnhhh…" kendati masih ada lapisan-lapisan kain yang membatasi tubuh mereka, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun rasakan dibagian bawahnya.

_Dan nafsu dalam diri keduanya pun segera meningkat!_

"Arghhh aku tidak tahanhh…!"

Kyuhyun berucap final.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri, tubuh Sungmin pun ikut terangkat tanpa menjauh darinya. Tangan kirinya bergerak gesit membuka pengait celana seragam Sungmin dan melesat menarik semuanya turun kebawah. Tanpa membuang waktu ia kembali menaruh tangan kirinya pada bagian yang mengacung tegak milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun kini dapat meremas benda sudah yang tak terhalang apapun lagi itu.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh… ahhh Kyuuhh ahhh…" tanpa balutan kain, miliknya yang sudah tegang itu semakin termanjakan. Tempo remasan Kyuhyun mencepat, tangan Sungmin bergerak-gerak berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk ia cengkeram.

Selesai dengan penutup bawah Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai berkutat pada penutup bawah miliknya. Kyuhyun menyambar _resleting jeans_ hitamnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Begitu _resleting_ dan pengait itu berhasil ia buka, Kyuhyun langsung menarik _jeans _maupun yang ada didalamnya turun sampai keperpotongan lututnya. Akhirnya _Little Cho_ kebanggaanya dapat terbebas dari rasa sesak. Milik Kyuhyun sedikit lebih besar dari milik Sungmin.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak pada belahan polos bokong Sungmin, mencari lubang kecil yang bersemayam disekitar sana.

Ketemu!

"Ahhhng! Ahhhh… ah! Kyuuuhhh… uuhhhh…" Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman saat suatu benda kecil menusuk-nusuk lubang sensitifnya, menusuk-nusuk dan perlahan memasuki lubang hangat itu. "Ahhhh! Kyuuhhh… ahhhh!" racaunya saat benda kecil yang diyakinya adalah jari telunjuk Kyuhyun melesak semakin dalam disana, menambah jari dan menggerakannya berputar dalam lubang Sungmin.

"Shh… tahan Minnhhh… kalau aku tidak melakukannyaa kauhh…akan lebihh saki-ahhh sakithh nantinyaahhh…" masih dengan kedua tangan yang bekerja, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada bagian belakang telinga Sungmin. Ia menjilat daun telinga itu dan mengulumnya, sesekali ia menggigit-gigit kecil telinga kanan Sungmin.

Tiga titik yang termanjakan membawa sensasi berlebih pada Sungmin, kedua tangannya yang kini tidak bisa meremas sofa perlahan mencapai rambut ikal Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Jemari Sungmin melesak dihelaian rambut Kyuhyun dan menjambaknya pelan, seiring dengan sensasi yang makin menderanya.

"Kyuhhhnniiiehh ahhh… iniihhh ahhh… nik-ahhh nikmatthhh… ahhhhnn…"

"Kauuh akan merasakanhh yang lebihh…ahhhh lebih nikmatth sayanghh…" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk _diantara kulumannya pada cuping telinga Sungmin. Tangannya di milik Sungmin perlahan bergerak mengendur, dan jari pada lubang Sungmin pun ia keluarkan. Hal tersebut menghasilkan ringisan tertahan pada desahan Sungmin, agaknya ia sedikit kecewa saat kenikmatanya mulai hilang.

Namun,..

**Jleb!**

"Akhhhh! _Appo_hh… ahh sak-sakhiittt… Kyuhnnieeehhh _appo_…hhh… hiks!" jeblosan _Little Cho_ pada lubangnya terasa begitu mendadak, ia belum siap saat benda panjang nan tegang itu masuk kedalam lubangnya dibawah sana. Seolah-olah tubuhnya dirobek menjadi dua saat benda Kyuhyun itu mencoba untuk masuk semakin dalam. Sakit sekali! Sangat! Air matanya tumpah begitu saja, lubangnya seperti terbakar. "Hiks! _Appo_ohh… Kyuhh, sakitthhh… hiks! Ahhhh!"

"Ssshhh.. rileks sayang, jangan terlaluhh kaku, kalauhh tidak _hole_-mu ak-han semakinh…ssshh, semakin perih…" Kyuhyun membisik pelan pada telinga kanan Sungmin.

"Hi-hiks! _Appo_… hik, hik…"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya keatas dan mengarahkan wajah Sungmin menghadapnya. Dalam satu tarikan napas, kedua bibir berbeda karakteristik itu pun terpagut liar. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun bergerak liar mengulum bibir tipis Sungmin, pikirannya tepat.. bibir berbentuk meyerupai huruf M ini memang sangat manis, bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin begitu lembut dan sangat _kissable_.

"Mmmhh… cpk, cpk… hhnnng…"

Kecipak suara ciuman mereka terdengar diruangan itu.

"Hnnggg hhh… cpk, cpk hngg…"

Ciuman liar itu semakin bertambah panas saat tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat terhenti, kini kembali bergerak. Meremas milik Sungmin dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Menyadari Sungmin mulai tenang, Kyuhyun kembali mendorong _Little Cho_ memasuki lubang hangat Sungmin.

Kurang dari semenit, _Little Cho_ pun bersarang sempurna di lubang ketat Sungmin…

"Haahhh…" ciuman mereka berdua terpisah, digantikan dengan lenguhan yang terdengar beriringan.

**Brush!**

Begitu miliknya sudah masuk sepenuhnya dilubang Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mendudukan tubuh mereka berdua di sofa dibelakangnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak kian cepat, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini mencengkram lembut pada pinggang sang _namja_ manis. Seragam kemeja Sungmin sedikit tersingkap keatas saat tangan Kyuhyun berada dipinggang Sungmin.

**Srat bless.**

**Srat bless.**

"Ohhh! Ahhh Kyuhhhniehh…"

"Ahhh Sung-ngghh… Minnnhhhss…" Kyuhyun sedikit mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Ia berani bersumpah untuk apapun!

**Srat bless.**

"Ssshh… Minnhh… ahhh… aasssh akhhh…"

"Ahhh Kyuhh! Akuhhh hampirhh… ahhh! Kyuhhyunnieehhh… ah! Ahh! Ahh!" Sungmin sudah menahannya dari tadi, ia sungguh ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya sedari tadi itu.

**Srat bless.**

**Srat bless.**

"Akuuuhhh ahhh… ah! Ah! Hhh…hampirhhh…" Sungmin kian melonjak saat puncaknya semakin dekat, perutnya berputar-putar dengan hebatnya. Orgasme mulai terasa didepan mata.

"Ahh keluarkan… ahhh keluarkan sajahh baby…" Kyuhyun semakin mendongakan kepalanya, lonjakan Sungmin yang semakin menggila saat mendekati orgasme membuat _Little Cho_ bergesek cepat tak teratur didalam lubang itu.

Remasan semakin cepat, dan…

"AHH! KYUHHHNNNIIIIIIEEEHHHH!"

**CROT!**

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dinding-dinding Sungmin mengejang saat orgasme pertama Sungmin berlangsung, remasan dan kedutan-kedutan pada lubang Sungmin memijat pelan _Little Cho_ yang berada didalam sana. Cairan putih yang menyemprot dari milik Sungmin tumpah ruah disekitar tangan Kyuhyun, cairan itu pun turut membanjiri lantai kayu dibawahnya. Warna coklat lantai kayu dan cairan kental putih disana terlihat sangat kontras.

"Hah hah hah…" Sungmin mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, ia merasa lemas sekarang. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, kendati Eunhyuk sudah menceritakan banyak hal mengenai 'bercinta' tetap saja Sungmin tidak mengerti. Satu yang ia pahami; orgasme ternyata sangat melelahkan.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kirinya yang masih berbalut cairan kental Sungmin. Tanpa merasa segan sedikitpun lidahnya menyapu jari telunjuk itu, merasakan cairan putih yang berbau agak amis. Namun entah kenapa, cairan itu terasa begitu enak dirongga mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sllurrrp… manis, sllurrrpp… cairanmu manis sepertimu sayang…"

Pipi Sungmin kian merona. Meski tidak melihat secara langsung, ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini. Perkataan penuh nada seduktif itu mengalir bebas dikedua telinganya.

_Apa Kyuhyunie benar-benar merasakannya? Apa tidak jijik?_ Batin Sungmin.

Puas dengan kegiatan mari-menikmati-cairan-Sungmin pada jarinya, tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini mulai bergerak turun menuju pinggang satunya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun melingkari perut Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa agak kegelian, bergerak sedikit pelan.

"Kau sudah kupuaskan, masa aku sama sekali tidak _baby_…~" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Bibirnya kini bergerak menuju ceruk leher Sungmin, menyesapnya dan mulai mengecupinya.

"Hngg…" Sungmin melenguh saat dirasa lidah Kyuhyun mulai menjilati lehernya, titik sensitif dileher Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit dikulum oleh Kyuhyun. _Kissmar_k. Itulah yang sedang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun pada leher jenjang Sungmin.

"Bergeraklah Min."

Mengikuti perintah, Sungmin pun perlahan mulai menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit. Tampaknya ia sudah sangat terbuai pada perlakuan Kyuhyun saat ini, perintah itu pun ia turuti begitu saja tanpa protes. Pasrah… atau polos? Entahlah.

**Sret.**

**Jlebs!**

"Ahhhhgg…" lenguh Sungmin saat ia menurunkan kembali tubuhnya, _Little Cho_ kembali melesak masuk semakin dalam. Lubangnya masih terasa perih, tapi hisapan pada leher serta tangan Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kali meremas miliknya…sedikit mengaburkan rasa sakit Sungmin.

Sungmin menaikkan lagi tubuhnya, kali ini rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun sedikit membantu pergerakan Sungmin.

**Sret.**

**Jlebs!**

"Ahhhhhh…" kepala Sungmin mendongak kesamping, membuat akses Kyuhyun membuat _kissmark_ disana kian besar.

**Sret.**

**Jlebs!**

"Uhhhh… ahhh…" lenguhan Sungmin bertambah saat rasa nikmat perlahan menggantikan rasa sakitnya. Rasa nikmat sungguh terasa didalam tubuh Sungmin, meskipun ia masih sangat kepayahan _pasca _orgasme pertamanya.

**Sret.**

Sedangkan Kyuhyun?

Menyadari pergerakan Sungmin berjalan lambat, ia pun mengambil alih gerakan Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sungmin, diiringi dengan menggerakan sendiri pinggulnya. Begitu ia menurunkan tubuh Sungmin, pinggulnya pun ikut bergerak berlawanan dan menubruk tepat. _Tentu dapat terbayang reaksinya kan?_

**Jlebs!**

"Ohhhhhh…!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melenguh bersamaan. Sungmin melenguh bebas, dan Kyuhyun melenguh diceruk Sungmin.. napas memburu Kyuhyun semakin terasa dileher Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo pergerakannya.

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"Ohh! Ahhh Kyuhh! ahhh… ahh! Ohhh…" Sungmin menjambak helaian rambut ikal Kyuhyun, ia seperti sedang duduk dikursi pijat. Tubuhnya naik-turun dengan tempo yang cepat.

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhh… ohh! Ahhh…"

"Ssshh enghhh… ah! Sshh.. ahhh…"

Lenguhan mereka berdua semakin menjadi. Ruangan yang hanya berisi dua _namja_ itu mulai penuh dengan desahan-desahan panas nan erotis. Suara desahan mereka mungkin dapat membangkitkan nafsu birahi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Kedua _namja_ ini begitu terbuai dengan kenikmatan dunia yang menghampiri mereka.

**Sret jlebs!**

Tubuh bagian bawah mereka membentur dengan selaras.

**Sret jlebs!**

Tumbukan itu membawakan sejuta rasa nikmat yang semakin mendalam.

**Sret jlebs!**

Dan titik paling sensitif disana sudah tertumbuk oleh _junior_ Kyuhyun. _Prostat_ Sungmin.

"Ahhhhh!" Sungmin merasa seperti seperti terbang. "L-lagihhh Kyuhhh… ahh, di-disanahhh… ahhh…!"

"Sshhh… _as your wish baby_yyyhh…" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menolak, ia pun kembali menumbuk titik itu. Lagi dan lagi.

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"Ahhh! Ohhh Kyuhh… ah! Oh! Oh! Ahhh iniihh… ahhh…" lenguhan Sungmin tidak tertahankan, suaranya membaur diantara desahannya dan Kyuhyun. "Inihh… ah! Oh… nikmatthh Kyuhhh…"

"_So tight_, _baby_yhh… sshh… uhh… _hole_-mu..ssh..benar-benar ketat... ahhhss~" lenguhan Kyuhyun tertanam diantara ceruk leher Sungmin. "Ahhs, gerakkan sayang…"

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"Ahh! Ah! Ahhh! Kyuhhnniehh… ahhh…"

"Ssshh… panggil namahkkuuh…terusshh Minh…" Kyuhyun menyeringai saat pergerakan pinggul serta remasannya ia buat sedikit melambat.

"Ahhh… Kyuhhhnnieeehh… ah! Ahhh…" Sungmin melenguh frustasi. Gerakan lambat ini sungguh menyiksa, klimaks-nya seperti ditahan secara paksa. Sama sekali tidak enak. "Ahhh Kyuhh…nniehh… ahhh…"

"Memohonlahh sayanghh…"

"Uhhh… lebihh ahh… lebh cepat! Kumohonnhh… Kyuhh! Ahhh… fas-_faster_rhhh… ahhh… jeb-ahh _jebal_llhhhh…"

Permohonan itu tentu dikabulkan oleh Kyuhyun.

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" tubuh Sungmin kembali dibuat menghentak dengan tumbukan liar yang langsung dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Aaahss, tubuhmu benar-benar… aissss! _Hole_-mu sempittth sekali Minhh…"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh Kyuhhh! Aku… akuhhh aku inginnnh… ahhh…"

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"Ahh… ham-pirrrhh sampaaiii… Kyuuuhhh akhuuuu… nggg… ah! Ah! Ahh!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, orgasmenya kian dekat.

"Ssedik-hit lagi Ming… assssshh.. ughh…" Kyuhyun semakin liar menghentakan _junior_ miliknya dengan _prostat _didalam tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin keluar bersama _namja_ manis ini, ia pun menutup jalur keluar sperma milik Sungmin.

"Ah Kyuhhh! Sakitthh… ahh… Kyuhhniiehhh…" Sungmin meringis, klimaks-nya benar-benar ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungguh menyiksa!

"Ber…ahhsss…bersamaahhh Minnhhh…"

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh!" tubuh Sungmin semakin menegang. Tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"Minnhh ssshh… ahhh, ohhh, ahh hampir… ham..pir… ssshh… aku…" Kyuhyun menghantam lubang sempit itu dengan segenap kekuatannya yang sedikit demi sedikit hampir terkuras, _junior_nya menghentak _prostat_ Sungmin berkali-kali. Derit sofa tidak bisa dihindarkan, sofa itu mengikuti setiap pergerakan tubuh kedua insan bergender sama diatasnya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kyuhhh akuuu… issshhh…" Sungmin kini dapat merasakan kedutan pada dinding rektumnya, ia yakin Kyuhyun juga hampir sampai.

Hingga beberapa tumbukan lagi,…

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

**Sret jlebs!**

"KYUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!"

"MIIIIIIINNNNNNNNHHHHH!"

…dan mereka pun _cum_ bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~To Be Continue~~**

.

.

**A/N ::**

What is that?! *nunjuk fanfic diatas*

Pikiran saya bercabang, jadi mohon maaf kalau NC-nya agak aneh…

Bercinta dikursi emang lumayan klasik(?), tapi gaya inilah yang saya bayangkan sering KyuMin lakukan diruang ganti saat mereka cuma berduaan #bayangannista -_- dan entah kenapa kalau ngebayangin KyuMin beneran ngelakuin ini diruang ganti rasanya W.O.W bangett! Dengan senang hati aku bakal ngerekam aksi itu lewat CCTV dan memperbanyaknya untuk para **JoY**er di seluruh dunia~~~~~~~~ XD XD

.

**_Lil' Note_**

_Pertama_, **jangan ada yang ngeluh kecepetan** oke?

Di WARNING udah saya tulis alurnya gila-gilaan kan.. lagian masih ada satu chapter lagi, so…the story still go on…~

_Kedua_, **apakah NC-nya kurang hot**?

Saya punya solusinya~

Silakan bakar komputer/hape/tab/I-pad/etc milik Anda, saya jamin Anda pasti merasa hot!

Semoga solusi saya membantu~~ :3 #diguuyur rame-rame#

.

.

Jja, want to give me a **R-E-V-I-E-W **again? ^O^/


End file.
